Just Another Sabriel Fic
by TheMisfitToy
Summary: Fluffy Sabriel Christmas themed one shot.


As per usual, I do not own Supernatural or any of the associated characters.

A little fluffy one-shot that came to me in a dream –just kidding, I was drinking pepis at the time-

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester was happily asleep in the –surprisingly clean- Nebraskan motel, when a hyper archangel in forest green reindeer coated pyjamas disturbed any semblance of peace.<p>

"C'mon get up! Sammy! Sammy wake uuuuuuuuuuuup! Dean and Cas are waiting next door for us!" Gabriel begged, jumping on Sam's chest and tugging at the thick down comforter that warded him against the December chill. Gabriel's childish pleas amused and annoyed the hunter in equal amounts, and he smirked internally as he rolled over onto his side, dislodging the pocket sized archangel who yelped at the sudden movement.

Gabriel, sick of his moose's apparent disregard for the fact that it was _CHRISTMAS DAY _snapped his index and middle finger, and suddenly, the soft mattress beneath the pair of them disappeared, along with the comforter and pillows, leaving Sam in a shivering heap on the carpeted floor of the motel. Glaring up at the giggling angel, Sam's annoyance melted away as he gazed upon his lover, in his little reindeer covered pj's, tawny hair ruffled and brilliant amber eyes flickering with glee. Sitting up, long fingers stretched out, grapping the pyjama clad man by the wrist and with an almighty tug, send him tumbling into Sam's lap with a surprised squeak, legs landing conveniently so he was pretty much straddling the hunter. Gabe grinned at the positioning and snuggled into Sam's warm chest, purring like a cat.

Sam slid a hand underneath his angels chin and tilted it up, as amber eyes joined with hazel, Sam leant forward and placed his lips softly against Gabriel's, eyes falling closed. Gabriel smiled against his hunter's lips and kissed back, tongue running along the seam of Sam's lips, threading his fingers through the chocolate tresses of his lover, desperately trying to deepen the kiss, Sam obligingly opened his mouth, and Gabriel took the opportunity to plunder the space with his tongue, placing little nips on the other man's lips, and gasping sharply when Sam's hand slipped under the flannel material of his pyjama top and began tracing nonsensical patterns across the small of his back.

Feeling his pyjama's tighten, Gabriel unwound his fingers from Sam's hair, and let them fall down to the hem of the white tee Sam slept in, finger tips ghosting across the sensitive skin of Sam's abdomen. Sam moaned at the feel of his lovers hand teasing his skin just above the rim of his plaid bottoms, and the blood in his head took a speedy journey south of the border, and if the pressure he felt against his stomach was anything to go by, a similar thing had happened to the angel currently sliding his hands further up his chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake. When oxygen became a requirement, Sam broke the kiss, and Gabriel mewed at the loss of warmth until he felt lips tracing a trail down his jaw, heading towards the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder. Calloused fingers began slowly unbuttoning the flannel shirt, giving him access to the finely sculpted chest and stomach of the wriggling angel who was doing nothing for the tightness he felt in his pants. Just as Gabriel decided that the cotton shirt was restricting his hands was officially the enemy, and needed to be disposed of, the wood door to the motel room flew open, and Dean clad in a santa hat and joggers accompanied by his own angel, who had a tartan dressing gown and fluffy slippers on.

"Hey guys what's taking so… HOLY FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING. MY EYES. MY PRECIOUS VIRGIN EYES. OH GOD." Dean cried, hand flying to cover his 'virgin eyes' as he fled the room, crying about needing 'eye bleach'. The little intrusion had halted the lovers amorous morning activities, and now they sat, Gabriel straddling Sam's waist, face and chest flushed and panting slightly, and Sam, red faced, hidden in the crook of his boyfriends neck.

"Merry Christmas Gabe" Sam whispered, his hot breath tickling the delicate skin of Gabriel's neck.

Placing his lips against the crown of Sam's head, Gabriel replied "Merry Christmas Sammy" as the hunter returned to his earlier ministrations, licking and nipping at Gabriel's throat and chest, grinding his hips against the bulge in his angel's pants, eliciting a deliciously naughty moan.

Hours later, the collapsed against each other, naked bodies slick with sweat, Sam's head resting against Gabriel's chest, basking in post orgasmic bliss Gabriel asked the one question that had inadvertently lead to hours of glorious morning sex.

"So Sammy, can we go open presents now?"

* * *

><p>Finished! Reviews are appreciated :3<p> 


End file.
